corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party (3DS)/Extra Chapters
For the PC video game's extra chapters, see Extra Chapters. : For the PSP and iOS video game's extra chapters, see Extra Chapters. The Extra Chapters, simply known by their number, are a series of short bonus chapters in Corpse Party. These mini-chapters delve deeper into the backstories and different relationships between minor characters. It also expands on the stories of the students from Byakudan Senior High School and Musashigawa Girls' School, most of which are only referenced to by various name tags found in the main story. The Extra Chapters are unlocked by obtaining different endings within the five main chapters. In addition, two chapters are download only. However, the Corpse Party Back to School Edition cartridge already contains these chapters. Chapters Extra Chapter 1 : Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in Chapter 1. The first extra chapter follows three students from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School, Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya, and Chihaya Yamase during their time in Heavenly Host Elementary School. It is the longest of the extra chapters. It begins with a brief narration by Nana, explaining who they are, and what happened prior to their arrival in Heavenly Host. She tells us that after performing the charm, the only other members of the group that arrived with her were Nari and Chihaya, with the other three nowhere to be seen, and that they were presently searching for them. At a point during their search, Chihaya went into the boys' lavatory. After hearing a loud voice, she left immediately, but dropped her pouch. Nana decided to recover the pouch, and while retrieving it, came across the one who startled Chihaya, a ghost named Soichiro Shimoda. After speaking with Takaomi, Nana returned the pouch to Chihaya, and asked if the other two would like to speak with him. Chihaya agrees, and Nari reluctantly joins them. During their chat, Takaomi asks them to assist him in finding two items of his which were stolen, his glasses, and his hat. The girls agree, and begin their search, starting in the girls' lavatory. After following the instructions left on the walls in several of the stalls, they find a pair of glasses with star-shaped lenses. Upon delivering the glasses to Takaomi, he makes a disgusted noise and looks away, so the girls decide to look elsewhere. They find his glasses on one of the railings in the stairwell leading to the first floor. They return the glasses to Takaomi, who is grateful, and begin searching for his hat. His hat is located in the infirmary, though to get to it, you require a key. The key can be obtained on the third floor from the red spirit that spawned in the bottom right. Choosing the wrong spirit will throw the group into a wall, reducing some HP. After obtaining the key, they venture down to the infirmary. Before they can make it, Chihaya starts to complain about her sore leg, and how she's getting fed up with being in the school, much to the annoyance of Nari. Upon recovering the hat, Chihaya begins to break down once more, again bringing up her loss of patience from being in the school so long, and begins to lose hope of escaping. She eventually asks if she can blame Nana if they never get out, which earns her a scolding from Nari. Nana attempts to calm the two down, and they return the hat to Takaomi. Takaomi expresses his gratitude to the girls, and states that if he still lived, he would protect the girls for the rest of his days. Before leaving, Takaomi tells the girls "I love you" in English, indicating that he was indeed a cultured gentleman in life. He then returns to his stall, and the girls, with newfound confidence, continue their search for their friends. Despite knowing that death will eventually take hold of them, they decide to continue searching until their final breath. Extra Chapter 2 : Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in Chapter 3. In the second extra chapter, you play as Sakutaro Morishige, who is searching for Yuka Mochida, who ran away from him after seeing him taking pictures of Mitsuki Yamamoto's corpse, as seen during Chapter 4. While moving Sakutaro, it is possible to have him take a photo of Kaori Kimura's corpse if you examine her downstairs, and also to explore the bathroom. As you go into the entranceway, he will bump into Yuuya Kizami, dropping his cell phone. Yuuya, worried about him, picks it up for him. Looking at it, he sees some of the photos Sakutaro took. Sakutaro, understanding that, takes back his cellphone from Yuuya's hand and decides to leave thinking that after seeing the pictures he has taken, Yuuya will most likely prefer to not have anything to do with him. However, as he is going away, Yuuya asks Sakutaro if he is the one who made them, curious as to if he was the one who killed those people, but Sakutaro states that he knows nothing and leaves. The second extra chapter ends then with Yuuya, laughing madly, screaming to Sakutaro, his hope to meet him again soon. Here the screen fades to black, accompanied by the sound of thunder. Extra Chapter 3 : Unlocked by obtaining Extra End ★6 in Chapter 4. This third extra chapter starts with Ayumi Shinozaki knocking at the door to her sister, Hinoe Shinozaki's, room. She is sad and is crying for some reason, and that is why she wants to meet her sister, hoping for encouragement. Ayumi will ask what age her sister was when she made up her mind about her job and Hinoe answers that she was the same age as her and that there were also a great number of people who disagreed with her, yet she kept going on, uncaring of the others' ideas. That is how Ayumi should behave, she tells her, because the reason for Ayumi's sadness is that she wants to became an illustrator but it is opposed by a lot of people, including her parents who would prefer a "much more stable job for her." Also, she doesn't really believe in her own abilities, since there are a lot of other people who she finds much better than her at drawing. Hinoe will state that what she just needs is self-confidence, and that the only way to go on in life is by taking action; she will then mention one of her friends that, by taking initiative in her life, managed to make herself a name as an occult journalist: the one she is talking about is Naho Saenoki. So, just like her, Ayumi has to have faith in her abilities, and keep trying as much as needed, in fact even Hinoe still has to deal with people who are against her, yet she keeps thinking that what she is doing is what she wants to. As Hinoe ends her sentence, Ayumi appears decided on what to do: she will continue what she wants to do and also promise her sister that, one day, she will be the one to design for the covers of Naho's books. The extra chapter ends with an hug between the two sisters and the promise to always be supportive to Ayumi by Hinoe. Extra Chapter 4 : Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in Chapter 4. The fourth extra chapter starts with Ryosuke Katayama, Tomohiro Ohkawa and Masato Fukuroi in the student council room at Byakudan Senior High School with Ryosuke and Tomohiro playing a dating simulation game on a portable system. While playing the game, Ryosuke is able to get an option that Tomohiro was not able to but he is not impressed telling him to, "Try clearing the game once...then we'll talk." Masato, however, gets annoyed at the two of them for playing video games instead of doing work. Ryosuke and Tomohiro continue to play the game when Kensuke Kurosaki enters the room wanting in on all the commotion when Masato replies, "They're playing a stupid dating sim." Kensuke, surprised at their commitment to gaming, questioned the type of game when Tomohiro replies, "Don't knock 'em till you've tried 'em." Kensuke begins to then play the game commenting on the graphical quality of the game before suggesting Masato should play it. Kensuke begins to pester Masato about playing the game and will not leave him alone until he picks his favorite girl to which Masato accepts begrudging. To the other boys' surprise, he made a pretty quick decision (according to Ryosuke, "See big boobs, press confirm!") and begin to tease him over his preferences in girls causing Masato to become embarrassed as he tells the others to keep their voices down. Afterwards Kensuke takes his leave as he has practice to get to but not before asking Ryosuke if he could lend him the game for real sometime. Extra Chapter 5 : Unlocked by obtaining Wrong END 2 ★4 in Chapter 5. The fifth extra chapter begins with Ayumi entering her classroom to find Yui Shishido who asks Ayumi if she is better after not being at school for two days to which Ayumi replies, "fit as a fiddle", after returning from a doctor's appointment, which Yui is glad to hear. Ayumi then wishes to continue the conversation that she and Yui had started the other day by asking, "Is it really true you don't have a boyfriend?" to which Yui replies with, "It is.", before bringing up someone who she did go out with back when she was a student, with Ayumi asking for all the juicy details. Yui goes into detail about "how she would meet up with him on the third floor, wearing a uniform just like Ayumi's" remembering the time fondly while Ayumi comments about it "being a good spot and how it seems nice and romantic" before asking "what kind of person he was?" It turns out that he was kind but had a tough guy way of speaking which didn't help in that kind of way but "even his harsh words had an element of kindness to them." Yui further adds that she felt like only she could really understand him. When Ayumi asks how far did she get with him, Yui response was "she never kiss and tells" before bringing up the realization that "they never actually kissed" which disappoints Ayumi but the reason for it was due to nervousness which Ayumi feels the same way but Yui explains that to her, "When they were holding hands I felt like our hearts were connected and that's all I needed. I was satisfied." Ayumi comments on how romantic it was before letting out a sigh of relief. Yui thinking that it's not very good by today's standards but Ayumi thinks the opposite and that it's wonderful. At that point Yoshiki Kishinuma walks in with the class's day duty roster, which annoys Ayumi as they were "getting to the good part of their conversation," and Yoshiki asks why she is there however Ayumi becomes annoyed and tells him she is talking to Yui and after a kind remark by Yoshiki about them "having a blast" Ayumi tells him to get out as the conversation is between girls, Yoshiki then puts the duty roster down on the nearest desk and leaves the room. Yui then reminds Ayumi that she is on day roster with Yoshiki, however Ayumi has forgotten followed up by Yui saying that "he's a good boy" which confuses Ayumi who replies, "Who is, now?" as Yui giggles. Extra Chapter 6 : Unlocked by obtaining True End ★1 in Chapter 5. The sixth extra chapter takes place in one of the corridors of Kisaragi Academy, during the cultural festival. Ayumi, sitting on a chair, is approached by Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara. They congratulate each other, for their nice work done in organizing the festival. Seiko asks for Ayumi's opinion on their red bean soup, who answers that she's shocked due the great number of customers it attracted. Seiko says it's actually the poster, drawn by Ayumi, which drew in the crowd. Ayumi is glad to hear that her work has been appreciated, especially when Naomi asks her if she can take a copy of it to bring home, after the festival. Soon after, Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki reach the girls and inform them about a haunted house set up by the students of class 2-5, and will ask them to join them, since they are heading there. Naomi and Seiko immediately agree, but Ayumi can't join them, because she has to tend the shop and prompts the others to go without her. Yoshiki, however, feeling bad to leave her alone, decides to stay, but Ayumi tells him not to worry about her and that she will be fine. The group then, after Naomi's promise to bring her at least something to drink when they return, leaves. Finally Ayumi sits on the chair, saying how much she hates it when people go out of their way for her. Extra Chapter 7 : Unlocked by obtaining Wrong END 6 ★8 in Chapter 5. The seventh extra chapter begins with Kou Kibiki knocking on Naho's bedroom door as he wanted to talk to her about the Heavenly Host legend she had found. Kou is thinking that it might be too dangerous to bring her along and decides it would be best if only he and Shougo Taguchi go. However, it turns out Naho isn't in her room and is instead at school, which Kou replies is "rather unlike her," before beginning to read a note left by Naho: it explains that she would go to any lengths for him and discussing information on the escape route. Also the note goes on about her ability to resist spirits and that very reason alone is why she wishes to join them when performing the "Sachiko Ever After" charm, even though she shows doubt about the success of their deed, if they can make it, Kou will get "the scoop to end all scoops." Finally, she reminds him that "if she can make lightning strike a third time for Kibiki and his editors then Kibiki totally owes her a dinner." Kou lets out a small laugh but is concerned for Naho's well being and decides that she should not come along to Heavenly Host. He writes a note for Naho saying that only he and Shougo shall go, and that she should wait for them. Extra Chapter 8 : Unlocked by obtaining Wrong END 3 ★6 during Chapter 5 The eighth extra chapter takes place in the abandoned bomb shelter, in the same room in which Sachiko Shinozaki has been buried. Yoshikazu Yanagihori has just captured Yuki Kanno and has placed her on the ground, near Ryou Yoshizawa. After that he faces Sachiko trying, uselessly to speak, and she, understanding what he says, congratulates with him for the work done and tells him that he has earned a reward for his efforts. As he kneels in front of her, to get pampered, Yuki starts screaming, asking Yoshikazu to untie her, but Sachiko, giggling, orders him to blindfold her instead. The screen then fades to black, as Yuki is blindfolded and screams. Extra Chapter 9 : Unlocked by obtaining the ending to Extra Chapter 6. The ninth extra chapter begins with Sakutaro looking out of his classroom window sighing as he is unable to muster up a voice to project in the theater club and instead decides to skip the club and go straight home. Meanwhile, Yoshiki is running down the hallway in a mad rush looking for his cell phone and heads to the classroom, only to enter the room and bump into Sakutaro sending him to the floor. Yoshiki apologizes to Sakutaro who replies, "You need to slow yourself down every now and again," before noticing his glasses are missing. Yoshiki offers a helping hand to find the glasses, however just as Sakutaro tells Yoshiki to be careful not to step on them, Yoshiki steps on his glasses breaking them with Sakutaro saying, "Who else but you would step on them AS I'M SAYING THAT?!" with Yoshiki offering to reimburse him as soon as he gets paid. It turns out Sakutaro has an old pair of glasses at home, however he can't actually get home as Sakutaro is as blind as a bat without his glasses and demands that Yoshiki assists him to get to his home. Yoshiki explains he has a job to get to and doesn't know where Sakutaro lives but Sakutaro says he'll direct him and to call his employer that he'll be late this evening. Yoshiki helps Sakutaro up onto his feet but complains at how close Sakutaro is standing to him with Sakutaro replying, "What other choice do I have? I can't see remember?" however Yoshiki complains further by implying that Sakutaro is feeling him up and that he can feel his body heat and it's weird, but Sakutaro tells him not to worry as it's just as uncomfortable for him and to put it out of his mind and focus. Yoshiki replies twice which Sakutaro says there is no need for it. In the corridor, Mayu sees Sakutaro and Yoshiki and calls to Sakutaro, however as soon as she notices them walking arm in arm she gets the wrong idea exclaiming, "I didn't see a thing I swear!" before running off, Sakutaro suddenly bumps into an object and Yoshiki tells him to watch his step, which annoys Sakutaro as Yoshiki is meant to be his eyes. Yoshiki ends the extra chapter by saying, "You sure do complain a lot!" Extra Chapter 10 : Unlocked by obtaining Other End ★2 in Chapter 5. The tenth extra chapter begins with Yuka shouting for her big brother to look at what she has got, as "it's super cool and smells super sweet," but, as she enters Satoshi's room, it turns that he is not at home which disappoints her. Immediately after, her mother calls up to Yuka saying that she wasn't aware of her being already at home, to which Yuka shouts back that she is at home. Her mother then enters the room and asks her if she was still collecting promotional UPC codes with the bell symbol on them, which Yuka acknowledges by nodding: it turns out that her mother was able to collect a whole bunch from their neighbor. Yuka is impressed by the collection and when her mother asks if she wanted to take them to school by herself or drive them there, Yuka replies that she will bring them there, before going to get her own collection. It turns out that with the codes Yuka has been buying scented beads and the ones she bought recently are caramel flavor and, when asked about their effect, Yuka replies that is the one to keep you safe from injury and harm, but that it does something else too, which she will not tell. Her mother asks her to make sure she keeps them safe then, which Yuka replies that she will surely do. As her mother leaves the room, Yuka reveals the beads' hidden effect happens to be the power of love and of making your true feelings known to the loved one, but suddenly her mother runs back into the room: it appears that she was eavesdropping, and curious about that, catching Yuka off guard, asks her to who she is planning to give them but she refuses to answer. Afterward her mother brings up the topic of Yuka leaving her socks and underwear on Satoshi's bed: she appreciates that she folds the laundry by herself without being asked, but she also mentions that if she forgets to take her clothes back to her room all her effort would be useless and Yuka states that she will more careful next time. As her mother leaves the room, she wishes her good luck about the beads and Yuka happily thanks her. Extra Chapter 11 The eleventh extra chapter is a continuation of Extra Chapter 1, following Nana, Nari and Chihaya and how they get separated. Extra Chapter 12 The twelfth extra chapter follows Shougo Taguchi looking for Naho and Kou. Extra Chapter 13: Fireflies of Everlasting Darkness : Downloadable content. The thirteenth extra chapter details Yoshiki Kishinuma's escape from Yoshikazu Yanagihori with the help of Tomohiro Ohkawa. Extra Chapter 14 : Downloadable content. The fourteenth extra chapter immediately follows Extra Chapter 13, elaborating on Tomohiro's death. Tomohiro is seen running down the hall and encounters the corpse of Emi Urabe, his fellow classmate. He starts speculating on Yuuya's involvement in her death, then notices a frightened girl nearby. He approaches her and tries to talk to her, getting a hostile response. Tomohiro is ultimately able to get the girl to speak to him after a great deal of convincing. Unbeknownst to him, Yuuya walks up from behind and stabs Tomohiro, leaving the girl covered in his blood. He tells her to run, which she does. Yuuya's sanity quickly degrades and he begins discussing his "transformation" and how Tomohiro was the one who led him to kill his classmates. Yuuya then suggests that he act like a coward and run to make it interesting for him, which puzzles Tomohiro. Tomohiro says that he'll never forgive him for doing this, to which Yuuya throws his knife at his abdomen. Yuuya finds himself disappointed that Tomohiro chose to stand up to him like Mitsuki Yamamoto and walks away, leaving Tomohiro to die from his wounds. Category:Extra Chapters